1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3-dimensional (3D) variable-axis machine capable of 3D processing a workpiece with a very simple structure by comprising one spindle for processing the workpiece, which is variably moved in upward, downward, leftward and rightward directions, and more particularly to a 3D variable-axis machine including a frame spaced apart from a base to be disposed at an upper part of a workpiece being processed, a pair of forward and backward pivoting frames each having an arch shape connected to the frame, a pair of leftward and rightward pivoting frames each having an arch shape and a relatively less height than the forward and backward pivoting frames to be connected across the forward and backward pivoting frames, and the spindle vertically inserted in an intersectional portion between the forward and backward pivoting frames and the leftward and rightward pivoting frames to be pivoted corresponding to movements of the forward and backward pivoting frames and the leftward and rightward pivoting frames, wherein the spindle is connected to a sliding member, and the sliding member is connected to a lower surface of the forward and backward pivoting frames and an upper surface of the leftward and rightward pivoting frames in a sliding manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a laser processing machine has been developed and used to process a workpiece 3-dimensionally.
However, such a laser processing machine is applied mainly in processing a small-size workpiece rather than a large-size one.
Accordingly, 3-axis, 4-axis, and 5-axis machining machines have been developed in order for processing of the large-size workpiece.
Those multi-axis machining machines are, however, usually huge and very complicated in structure since having multiple main axes. Consequently, in addition, the price of the machines is very high.